Remember Me
by Tindra44
Summary: Killjoy/MCR fic. Angel Bladez fights against Better Living to avenge her loved ones and to save her last remaining family... AU to my other MCR story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well, this is my first Killjoy fic. The OCs from this fic actually come from my other MCR fic. It's like what would happen if they were in Danger Days. Well I hope you enjoy! Onward!**

* * *

><p>2012...that's when the world ended. Better Living industries convinced the world that it can make it better...but it only destroyed it. The fires...the Helium wars...nothing good came out of Better Living but some people were so set on a secure life that they obeyed Better Living with no question, living in fear of the Dracs and SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. They are weak and spineless. They live a life deprived of colour, boring in every way. They do not fight for what they have lost...their freedom or the ones they love. They are mindless sheep but there are the few who fight against the masses. Those who fight against the totalitarian rule, for the right to a colourful and bright life. Those who fight to avenge the ones they lost to Better Living. Their main objective: raise all hell for Better Living and tear them down. I'm part of this. I fight against Better Living to avenge the ones that were ripped from me and to cure my brother from the pain Better Living has inflicted upon him.

The name's Angel Bladez. I'm part of the resistance group called the Killjoys...and we're here to make some noise!

* * *

><p>'Warning! Killjoy attack in progress! Subject is evacuating to Sector 3!' The alarm blared. Like it matters, I've done what I came here to do. The place was gonna blow in a matter of minutes. I set the bomb and it was now counting down. The Dracs won't be able to disarm it in time. I just need to get out of here and get my ride. It wasn't a major Better Living base but every little counts. I ran down the corridor, ignoring the blasts shooting by me. These guys were terrible shots! I skidded around another corner, shooting down the hall towards the stairs. I ram into the door, it broke off with my strength and I begin to jump down the stairs. I'm on the third floor so I need to be quick.<p>

As I jumped down the last of the stairs, I run into the main lobby to be confronted by a group of Dracs, all pointing their weapons at me. I stop in the centre of the lobby, giving each Drac a glare behind my goggles. Killjoys couldn't risk having their identities known. It was easy to look us up and find out what our weaknesses are...finding our families and using them to their advantages and putting our face on wanted posters throughout the world. We all had masks to disguise ourselves. I chose large, black goggles that nearly took up half of my face and a large scarf that covered the lower half of my face.

"Put your hands up, Killjoy!" A Darc shouted. I smirk, not like they can see.

"Whatever you say..." I raise my hands so they are level to where my scarf covers. I dip my fingers into it and pull out two throwing knives, hitting two Dracs square in the head. The others were startled by the sudden blades flying from me, giving me time to whip out my ray gun and start shooting. I'm a pretty decent shot, hitting the Dracs in the chest. They fell one by one, unable to get a shot at me. I'm too fast for them, I always am. They were all ghosted in under twenty seconds. I run past the corpses and out of the building.

The cool, night air came to greet me as I dashed away from the building. I look at my watch and see I've got a minute to get away from here. My ride isn't that far away. I hide it behind a wall near the building. I reach it and hope on, starting it up. It was a chrome motorcycle. It was shiny silver and black. A work of art. I released the brake, skidding on the pavement a little before racing away. A few Dracs attempted to catch up with me but it was futile.

"Three, two, one..."

A large bang happened behind me; I gazed back and saw the entire building engulfed in flames. Another successful mission. I checked the entire building of any civilians before rigging it to blow. I may have a low opinion of them but I'm not a complete cold blooded bitch. But everyone that is working for Better Living deserves to burn in hell for what they did.

I continue to drive on and out of the Zone. It would take me at least half an hour to get back to base as it was located on the outskirts of Zone seven going on to Zone six. That is, if I didn't run into any trouble on my way there. It was pretty quiet tonight and they would probably be too busy with the burning building to take time to hunt down any Killjoys in the area.

I soon arrive at base. It was a small abandoned airbase with warehouses and only a few planes that were out of commission. Better Living didn't bother with it because it was 'small' compared to what they had. It also had a ten foot electric fence and barbed wires so it was impossible to sneak in. I halted the bike at the large blast doors that were super thick. I looked up to the small surveillance camera and smiled. I stepped off the bike and went to the small monitor and panel to the right, pressing the code before a voice was heard.

"Talk to me, sweetie," I heard Annabelle's voice say.

"It's me. Angel Bladez. Two-four-eight." The blast doors slowly began to open, allowing me to enter the base. I hopped back on my bike and drove through with the doors closing behind me. We have a pretty decent security system. We were sometimes used as a safe house for other Killjoys because it was known that they were more safe here than anywhere else really. Better Living always over looked this place and we didn't do too much here as to avoid detection. I drive to the largest of the warehouses, bashing the shutters to get them to open...well, signalling Annabelle to open them. They soon did and I ducked under them to get in quicker, allowing Annabelle to close them sooner.

The place was massive, with lights lining the walls to allow us to see with large curtains hanging to divide the place into like separate rooms and such. It gave us some privacy from each other, despite the fact it was only four of us. I stopped my bike by the large SUV we had for emergencies. We had a large school bus as well but that was parked in another warehouse. I stepped off and pull my scarf down from my face and push my goggles to my forehead.

"I take it, you were successful?" I turn to see Annabelle walking towards me. She was an old woman, maybe in her sixties but she won't tell me. Her hair was on the verge of white, tied into a bun and she wore all black. I smile slightly back at her.

"Yeah. Another one bit the dust."

"Did you find anything?"

"No. Another dead end," I say with a sigh. It was always the same.

"I'm sure you will find it soon. Come, you need to eat." I follow Annabelle to the kitchen area. Well, it really wasn't a kitchen but it's where we kept the food we were going to eat for the week instead of trailing back and forth to the warehouse where we kept the supplies. There was a small, rectangle table with a few chairs in the centre with boxes filled with canned goods and bottles of water scattered around. We actually found a microwave oven that allowed us to eat some warm food now and again.

I sat down at the table as Annabelle raided through the boxes.

"Anything in mind?"

"Anything but Power Pup." The stuff was utter shit. Of course it would be, Better Living made it. It was suppose to stimulate the body and bring the best in you but all it made me do was barf. We're lucky, Annabelle actual had a large secret stash of canned goods that she kept for emergencies and she was willing to share it. The expiry dates were a little iffy with some of them but I prefer off food that Power Pup. Simple as that.

Annabelle was like a mother figure to us. She took us in when we had nowhere else to go and watched over us. She had already set up here in the base when we came along. She was the one that introduced me to the Killjoys but I think she is slowly regretting it. I owed so much to her but she knew my hatred towards Better Living and what I was after with them.

"Refried beans?" I shrug. She took it as a yes and picked up the can opener, opening the can and sticking it in the microwave, setting the time before sitting with me.

"You look like hell," She said. I nod.

"I feel like it."

"You should get some sleep."

"Haven't had a decent sleep in a while. I can't."

"You have too much on your mind. You need to loosen up."

"I will when Better Living is dead and buried and Reese is better. How was he?"

"It was one of his good days. He coughed only a few times and had a slight fever. Betty is still with him I think." I smile at the news.

Reese is my younger brother, my whole world. He is part of the reason I'm fighting Better Living. When it all started, Reese was taken from me as we tried to run. I escaped but he was left behind. Better Living scientists experimented on him, testing all sorts of drugs and other things on him. He was held there for two weeks until I managed to bust him out. I had already lost everything and I wasn't going to lose him. It was hard and I've still got the scars from that day. It took extreme planning and training, lasting at least two weeks before I was able to save him. Everyday killed me a little, knowing he was suffering.

We escaped Battery City but...something was wrong with Reese. He kept coughing and always had a fever. The experiments had messed up with his body and he was suffering because of it. I didn't know what to do. We couldn't go back to Battery City and we didn't know anyone in the desert. That's when Annabelle found us and took us in. She saved me and Reese and I'm eternally grateful but Reese is still sick and has been since then. I've been trying to cure him, stealing any information I can on the experiments that were carried out on him and trying to find ways to reverse it but it was going slowly.

The microwave pinged and Annabelle went to retrieve my food. She came back and handed me the can with a plastic fork. I picked at it for a moment before I got a stern look from Annabelle, making me eat up the food. It was better than nothing. I'm grateful to have something decent to eat. I finish in a matter of minutes, wiping my mouth and standing up.

"I'm gonna check in on Reese."

"Then will you get some sleep?" I nod slightly, a little unsure if I even could.

"I'll try. Night Annabelle."

"Night, Angel." Annabelle knew my real name but never said it. She knew that I only allowed Reese to call me it. It was just a thing I have. I walk out of the kitchen area and walked through a few curtains until I reached Reese's room.

I tried to make him feel at home as I possibly could. I tried to find some old fiction books that survived the fires so he could read. I even found some old comic books which he enjoyed. There was an old CD player and a few CD cases. I had found a TV/VCR combo but it was busted but I'm half way through fixing it. His bed was large, taking up most of the space. He enjoyed being cosy.

Betty was sitting there, making sure he was taking his medicine and such. Betty was a dark skinned woman with a pleasant face and dark eyes. Her hair was long and black, tied in a ponytail and she was curvy. Before all of this, she was training to be a doctor which came in really handy around here. She appeared a few months after me and Reese to Annabelle. She abandoned Better Living when they tricked her to inject several people with a lethal toxin, killing them within an hour. According to them, it was to rid Better Living's 'perfect' world of infestation and disease ridden parasites. She became Reese's doctor to help her atone for what she did, in her words. She also helped me get patched up on a heavy mission.

She saw me and smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth.

"Blade, there you are. Reese wasn't ready to sleep until he saw his big sis." She pushed herself from the bed and allowing me to see my brother. He was sickly pale colour with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was thin and bony. He used to be a nice build until Better Living fucked him up. He saw me and his eyes lit up a little.

"Bladez..." He soon started coughing, covering his mouth with a tissue as he did. I frown slightly. I hate seeing him like this.

"How's he keeping?" I know Annabelle said he was doing fine but I like having a second opinion.

"He's keeping okay for now. A coughing fit here and there and a slight temp but nothing extreme. Kid was telling stories again." I smirk. Reese enjoyed reliving the days when we had no worries and it wasn't just the two of us...

"I was telling Betty about the time we all stayed up past midnight and saw that ghost," Reese said, removing his tissue to show he was smiling.

"It wasn't a ghost," I say. Reese gave me a look of mock anger.

"It was!" Betty just laughed at us.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I'm gonna catch a few Z's. Reese, remember if you begin to feel warm..."

"Take the red pill. I know, I know." Betty just ruffled his hair.

"Just checking kid. I don't need to patch you up, do I?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope. All clean."

"Good, cause the way I'm feeling, I might have made you wait until morning." I laugh at her as she left me and Reese alone.

"It was a ghost," Reese muttered slightly. I snigger and look to the ground. I saw a small pile of photographs on the ground. I drop down and pick them up. They were of Reese and I's past life.

"You were looking at these again?" I asked as I stood up. Reese looked away slightly, seeming upset.

"Yeah...I wanted to remember..." I sigh and sat on the bed, sitting beside him, swinging my legs so I was lying next to him.

"I miss them," I said. Reese wraps his arms around my arm and leaned his head on my shoulder as I went through the photos.

The first one was of me and him, holding each other close and laughing at the lens. I flipped to the next one. It was a family picture with me, Reese, Mom, Dad and Grams. It was the first time me and Reese had went to an amusement park so we were pretty young in the photo. We looked cheeky and everything.

"That was a fun day," Reese muttered, his eyelids slowly closing. I nodded.

"Yeah...it was." The next photo threw me right off. I held back my emotions as I looked at it.

It was of a small group of people huddling together. It was taken at a carnival, with a few stands and rides seen in the back ground. Reese was kneeling at the bottom with a guy on his back. He had black hair, piercings on his lip and nose and had brown eyes. He had a cheeky grin as he clung onto Reese's back. There was another boy to the side of Reese, trying to keep him steady as he balanced the boy on his back. He was wearing a beanie over his sandy brown hair with glasses and had brown eyes. There was a tall guy in the back ground, standing taller than the others laughing at the scene before him. He had a kind face and an afro that was massive. Then there was me, standing in front of him and behind Reese. I was huddled together with another guy, our cheeks touching as we grinned so hard our eyes scrunched together. He had short, black hair reaching his ears. It was wild and unkempt. You couldn't see it in the photo but he had beautiful hazel eyes.

I choke back the tears as I remembered when this was taken. We had all decided to go to the carnival as it was in town and we wanted to celebrate us graduating high school...well, three of us. Reese clutched at my arm.

"I miss them too," He said. I nodded, knowing that he missed them as much as I did.

"Yeah. Go to sleep, Reese."

"You gonna sleep here with me?"

"If you want."

"Thanks." We lay back further so our heads were lying on the pillows. Reese snuggled closer to me. I could feel the heat of the fever radiating off him.

"Night, Andy..." He said, using my real name as he drifted to sleep.

"Night, Reese," I mutter back. I take one last look at the photo and place them on the floor. I stare up at the large ceiling. Now I've seen that photo, my thoughts are drifting towards them. The people in that photo. They were my best friends. They meant everything to me. They were Reese and I's family...and we lost them. Better Living took them away from me. They were either dead or became Dracs. To be honest, I hope that they died during the raid of our town. It would have been a lot better than being a prisoner to Better Living.

They are the other part to my reason to fighting Better Living. Better Living has ruined my life. It's only natural to return the favour. I will avenge the ones I have lost with interest. I feel my eyelids close slightly, with the name of the one that I had missed the most on my lips as I fell into sleep.

"Gee..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to. I know it seems blah right now but it will pick up...I think. See ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on! Run!" I scream, clutching Reese's hand in mine. We ran past people, shoving other way through. Screams and sirens were all around us. Better Living had invaded our town. They were abducting and killing people who were fighting against them. The ones who supported Better Living were warned about the raid and evacuated the town. We had to keep running...we couldn't let Grams' sacrifice be in vain. We kept running, avoiding the Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. My grip was strong on Reese, pulling him with me as we tried to run.

"What about the guys?" Reese cried to me. I wanted to run to their homes but it was too risky. Reese was my top priority. But then, I saw someone in the distance. I immediately knew who it was as they were dragging their little brother like me.

"Gee!" I cry. He looks at my direction running towards us with his brother following behind him. He reached us and enveloped me in a strong hug, kissing the side of my face.

"Thank god, you guys are alright!" I hug him back quickly and we soon parted, knowing it was too risky.

"What about your parents?" I asked. He looked away with a hurt expression. I knew that expression all too well.

"What about Frankie and Ray?" Reese asked, looking around at the hordes of people to seek out our friends.

"Guys!" We saw Frank and Ray running towards us.

"We need to get out of here! They're coming!" We all nodded and began to run again. I kept my grip on Reese but Gerard was now holding onto my other hand, pulling me with him. Everyone stayed close with each other as we ran. We were aiming for the underground tunnel system that was built for emergencies. We would be able to escape from there as it was built before any of this happened. I kept my grip tight on both hands as we were nearing our destination. We were going to make it...

Or that's what I thought.

S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W soldiers appeared out of nowhere and cut us off. I felt Reese's hand being ripped from mine. I turned and saw him being dragged away. He tried to fight back but they were too strong. Before I could get close to him, I was caught from behind by another soldier. I felt Gerard's hand slipping from mine. He felt this and looked at me, seeing what was going on. He saw me being dragged away and tried to pull me back but he soon had his own soldier to deal with. His fingers now clung on to mine as he screamed.

"ANDY!" His fingers slip from mine, giving the soldier less of a fight to drag me away. I couldn't see Reese anymore. I jerk around trying to pry the soldier off. I had to find Reese. I saw the guys being dragged away from me and Gerard. Gerard's eyes burned into mine as he reached for me.

"ANDY!" He called again. I reached out for him, even though it was futile. More S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W soldiers appeared, slowly blocking my view of my friends being taken away. I lash out and hit the soldier square in the face with my elbow, causing him to let go. I ran towards the guys but I was soon grabbed from behind again.

"We need to move!" I look and see it's just a normal person, trying to survive. I thrash against him.

"No! Let me go! REESE! GEE!" He wouldn't let me go. He kept dragging me to the tunnel.

"REESE! GERARD!"

* * *

><p>"NO!" I cry, lunging forward with my arm outstretched towards the ceiling. I blink a couple of times and see that I am still in Reese's room. It was just a nightmare, one of many I've been forced to relive every time my eyes close. I sigh and look down at my little brother. He was fast asleep, wearing a small smile on his face. I smile slightly and ruffle his hair before getting up. I left his room and made my way to the sitting area. It was just a square room with a couple of busted up couches that we sat on so we could talk and plan my next attack.<p>

Nearly all of my missions were done alone. I don't have a team to follow me. I was better off on my own rather than having someone weighing me down. I usually got support from Annabelle, Betty and Reese over radio but the only time I took someone with me if it was a rescue mission and there was injured and if that was the case, I took Betty with me. I'm not fit to be in a group. Too many people suffer if they become close to me so I only keep a few close to my side.

I collapse onto one of the couches, resting my head on my joined hands. I won't be able to sleep now. After that nightmare...

"I thought you were going to sleep?" I turn my head and saw Annabelle enter. She complains about me not sleeping? The woman never slept!

"I did...but it didn't turn out well."

"It's still dark out."

"Doesn't make a difference." She sat down on the other couch.

"Any new missions?" I asked. She shook her head with a slight sigh.

"You only just got back. Why not take tomorrow off or something? Spend the day with Reese. All you've done lately is go out on missions and I'm sure the Killjoys can survive one day without you." I sat up and looked at her. It sounded nice and it has been a while I spent a large amount of time with him as, like she said, I've been busy with the whole revenge against Better Living thing.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. If he's up for it, I'll take him out for an hour or so." Annabelle smiled. I guess she was happy that I was gonna take a day off of fighting Better Living and spend it with my brother. She won't show it, but she gets extremely worried whenever I go out.

"Good. Reese has been asking for the same but he was scared to ask."

"Why?" He was my little brother, he's not meant to be scared to ask me anything. He should have trust and faith in me, not fear.

"I guess he didn't want to disturb you in your war." I bit my lip slightly. He knew I was fighting for him but perhaps he started to think I was forgetting him, losing myself in the fires and fights.

"So tell me, why can't you sleep?" I gulp as she asked me this. She knew I had nightmares and was there to lend a listening ear.

"I...had a nightmare."

"What was this one about?"

"...The day of the raid."

"Ah." She knew my entire back story and what happened on that day when my life changed. When nearly everything was taken from me.

"What part was it?"

"The part when Reese was taken and the last time I saw them again." Absent minded, I reached for the silver chain on my neck and started to play with it. I pulled it out and looked at the attachment. It was a white gold ring with a design on the band, looking like a continuous link. It was a promise ring that someone that I loved gave to me. He had the other one. He gave me it the day before the raid happened. We had no clue it was going to happen. It came out of nowhere with no warning. I stopped wearing it on my hand when I became a Killjoy. There was too much risk of it getting damaged but I didn't want to part with it.

"Must have shaken you up." I nod.

"Yeah...it did. I know it happened years ago but...it's still so fresh."

"Kid, no need to explain yourself to me. If that's how you feel, that's it." I smile at her slightly. Annabelle was never judgemental to anyone, no matter what their back story was. She believed everyone deserved a chance despite what their past sins were.

"Well, I know this conversation will do nothing but get you down and you will probably dive at the first job giving by that Doctor Death Defy character so let's talk about something else," Annabelle said, leaning into the couch and smiling. I was willing to change the subject because if she had gone on...I probably would have jumped at the first job despite wanting a day with Reese...

* * *

><p>"What? That's bull."<p>

"I'm being serious."

"Why would the kid put a fork in the toaster?" Betty asked. It was morning now and we were all at the kitchen area. I didn't go back to sleep last night and just stayed up talking with Annabelle, who didn't seem effected by the lack of sleep the night before. Reese and I were telling another story of our childhood to Betty, about the time our friend, Mikey, stuck a fork in a toaster. He claimed it was for a science experiment but truth was he was just curious...and a little stupid at the time.

"He just did," Reese said, wiping away any traces of food from his mouth. He was excited by the fact I wasn't going out today and was gonna spend the day with him. It was nice to see him so bright despite his condition.

"You were weirdoes as kids, weren't you?" Betty asked, crossing her arms as she stared at us. We just grinned.

"Maybe..." We laugh slightly. It was times like this that lifted my spirits slightly. It was nice to have a little time away from fighting and just sitting around doing nothing, like the old days when there was no Better Living. Annabelle spoke up as we stopped laughing.

"Angel, I know it's your day off but I would be grateful if you could check to make sure the computer room is up to scratch." I nodded at the request.

"That's fine. Reese can..."

A siren started to blare in the warehouse. We all looked at each other, knowing what it might be. Betty and I rushed to the computer room while Annabelle helped Reese follow us.

The computer room was an actual room rather than made of curtains. It had monitors detailing all of the area around and inside the airbase. It was where controlled the security measures and directed all the electricity around the base.

Betty planted herself onto one of the chairs, typing something up. She was trying to locate the cause of the siren. The siren was set up to detect anyone near the base. It went off when someone tried to open the blast doors without the code or somehow found a way past the fences. Betty pointed to one of the screens.

"There."

I looked and saw that someone was pressing at the keypad. My eyes widened as I got a better look at the person.

"It's just a kid." It was a little girl. She didn't look like she came from Battery City. She had a red and black sleeveless jacket with a multi coloured shirt under it and an assortment of accessories everywhere on her. She was indeed bright and colourful, something that Battery City would never allow. Her hair was large and curly...like an afro.

"Ray..." I mutter quietly.

"What?" Betty asked.

"Never mind. What should we do?"

"We should let her in," Annabelle's voice said. She came into the room, holding Reese slightly as he wobbled slightly.

"Think we should?" I ask.

"She's just a girl."

"She could be from Better Living." There was a chance that this was true and I'm not sure that I'm willing to take it.

"Or, the more likely thing, she is a little girl stuck in the desert with no one to help her," Annabelle thought. I sigh. She was going to be stubborn about this.

"Bladez, why don't you go down to the door and see what she wants. That way, if you think it's fishy, you can do what you want," Reese said. It was actually not a bad idea. He may have been extremely ill but Reese still had his smarts.

"You two object to that?" I ask Betty and Annabelle. Both of them shook her head.

"Promise me one thing girl, don't blast her even if she works for them," Betty asked of me. I nod.

"Alright. Watch out for me." I walk out of the computer room, grabbing my scarf and goggles from the kitchen area before leaving the warehouse through the small door beside the shutters. My ray gun and knives were already on my person. I readied myself as I came closer to the blast doors. It wasn't that much of a walk from the warehouse to the doors. As I reach them, I step to the side to look out the gate. The girl was shaking slightly, putting more weight on one foot more than the other I notice.

"There something you need?" She was startled by my presence, her brown eyes staring at me wide.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"We...we were jumped by Dracs and...I got separated from my Killjoys," She said in a shaky voice. She looked like she could be a Killjoy but I still need more information before I let her in.

"What zone?"

"Zone 7. They're called the Fabulous Killjoys." I'm surprised to hear that. They were well known by the Killjoy community and were considered some of the best Killjoys out there.

"They talked about a safe house out here were a famous Killjoy lived." The girl seemed so shaken up and weak. My heart fell for her. She reminded me of me back in the day. She seemed sincere. Better Living didn't have the knowledge that a Killjoy was here...or that's what we were led to believe. The girl came closer to the fence. She was limping; her leg or foot must have been injured. She was about to touch on the fence.

"Don't," I warn her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"The fence is electrified. Hang on." I went over the blast doors and keyed in the code.

"What's the verdict?" Betty asked.

"She's alright. Open her up and get to the medicine room. She's hurt." The doors began to opening. I slid between them and went over to the little girl, lifting her with ease so she didn't have to put on weight on her bad leg or foot.

"What's your name?" I ask her, going through the blast door and towards the warehouse.

"Grace. Yours?"

"Angel Bladez." Her mouth fell open as I said it.

"The famous Killjoy that has destroyed dozens of Better Living buildings and ghosted over a thousand Dracs?" I laugh slightly. It was an exaggeration...well a little bit anyway.

"Yeah, I guess that's me. Don't worry, kid. We have one of the best doctors that can fix up your leg then we can help you get back to your Killjoys." She smiled at me. I gave her a little smile back. We reached the warehouse. Grace's gaze roamed around the place.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"You get use to it," I say, going through the curtains until I reach the medicine room. It had two beds in the centre, split apart slightly with boxes lying around with medicine for all kinds of things that Betty stole when she ran from Better Living. There was a small workstation at the corner. It was where Betty worked on new medicine for Reese to help him. There was also a cooler with a few blood bags for those extra special occasions.

I place Grace on the bed. She waddled up to where the pillow was and laid down.

"Oh man, it's been a while since I've been on a bed!" She exclaimed.

"Don't your Killjoys have them?" I ask. Grace shook her head.

"Not really. We have made up ones of pillows and cushions or we use the long chairs."

"Long chairs?"

"Yeah. Our base is a diner in Zone 7." I nod. It should be easy to get into contact with them...if they didn't get ghosted that is. Betty soon came in, her face bare. She didn't believe in hiding her face to friends or give a fake name. She only wore a mask when she went on missions with me.

"Well, who's this little cutie?" She asked, making Grace giggle slightly. She came over to us and looked over to Grace, who told Betty her name.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked her. Grace pointed to her foot.

"While I was running, I fell and it got twisted slightly." Betty took the foot gently in her hands.

"Tell me when it hurts." She seemed to message the foot slightly, moving up and down. She stopped as soon Grace let out a hiss of pain.

"There?" Betty asked. Grace nodded.

"Right. Seems you have a minor sprain. It should heal up in a couple of days, provided to don't move around too much and we keep it in a wrap and some ice now and again." Grace nodded.

"Thank you," She said. Betty waved her off as she went to one of the boxes.

"No problem, kid."

"Grace, I'm just gonna hook up the radio system and try to get into contact with your Killjoys to let them know you're safe." Grace smiled at me.

"Thanks for this," I shrug and left the room. I went back to the computer room to find Annabelle and Reese now sitting there, pulling my scarf and goggles off of my face.

"So, your heart gave into her?" Annabelle said with a slight smile. I snort.

"Something like that. I'm gonna try and call her Killjoys so we can tell them she's safe. Apparently she is with the Fabulous Killjoys."

"Really? Think we'll get to meet them?" Reese asked, excited by the prospect of meeting more Killjoys. Only a few knew of Reese. I didn't want word getting around that I had a little brother incase there was a leak somewhere. It's happened before and I'm not up for the risk that we could get attacked and Reese was taken from me again.

"Not sure but I know you're not and try and stay away from Grace."

"What? Why?"

"Just incase one of her team is a leak and tells them about you. I'm not losing you again." Reese sighed slightly.

"Don't you think you're being a little ove-" Reese broke into a coughing fit, covering his mouth with his hands. I ran my hands through his hair and went over to the radio.

"No I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, again! Hope you enjoyed this installment. Reviews are always accepted. Thank you for reading! See ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello...Hello...Anyone out there? Nope, nothing," I state as I drop the microphone for the radio down. Annabelle sighed as I did so. We were in the computer room, trying to reach Grace's Killjoys but so far, there was nothing but static.

"You're not even trying," She said from the chair beside me.

"What have I been doing for the last half hour if I haven't been trying?" I asked. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you try that moron, Doctor Defy or whatever," She said.

"What is it with you and him?" I ask. She never seemed to like him, always calling him a moron and such. She never had a good thing to say about him.

"Never mind that, let's just focus..."

"Look Alive, Sunshine," A voice boomed. We looked to the radio, waiting to hear what Doctor Death Defy had to say but Annabelle had a need to comment with a 'speak of the devil' with a shift of the eyes.

"109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me, Doctor Death Defy. Now Tumbleweeds I bring bad news from the zones. It seems the Fabulous Killjoys had a run in with some Dracs and have lost little Gracie in the smoke. If anyone has seen this little motor baby then ring back to me...

"See? I told you, you should have called him," Annabelle commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do that right after he is done with his transmission." We waited for a minute until he had finished before trying to reach him.

"Hello...Hello..."

"Don't start that again," Annabelle sighed. I turned a few dials while continuing to speak.

"Well, I'm sorry but how else am I meant to..."

"Hello, take out. What do you want?" Came a reply from the radio. I smirked at the voice of young Show Pony. He was Doctor Death Defy's assistant in a sense, always by his side and helping out. He was a sweet kid but dressed...really...unique.

"Hey, Show Pony. I'll just have my usual, Two-Four-Eight," I said into the microphone.

"Ah, an angel delight it is! How is my favourite female Killjoy?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. How are things on your end?"

"Ugh, hectic. The old man is going nuts about the latest with the whole missing Gracie thing." He said, sounding tired.

"I like how he said it like we all knew who she was." I said.

"Your own fault for not making the normal rounds on other Killjoys."

"No point. Anyway, I have that Grace girl you were talking about."

"Really? You aren't kidding are you?" He asked quickly. He must have been worried about her. Maybe she was a big deal or something.

"Why would I kid about something like this? Yeah, the kid managed to find her way here. I've been trying to reach her Killjoy group but nada."

"Oh thank god! We were getting worried."

"What's so special about the kid anyway?"

"She's one of the few kids we actually managed to tear away from Better Living. You know, children are the future and all that and when you get to know her, your heart just burns for her," He replied.

"Sounds like a real sweetheart," I smirk.

"She might even melt you, Bladez."

"Highly doubtful

"Oh thee with the heart of ice and little faith. I'll get back to you when I reach the guys and the doc issues a pick up point," He said.

"Alright, we'll be waiting."

"Stop being a stranger!" Show Pony cried before the radio went dead on his end. I placed the microphone back on it's stand, looking over to Annabelle who was smiling.

"That boy has so much energy. It's nice to hear a voice of joy during these times," She said. I pointed towards myself, leaning back in my chair.

"What about me? I'm a bundle of joy."

"I can't believe you can say that with a straight face," She snorted. I shot her with a mock look of hurt, waving my arms out.

"Oh well, if that's how you feel!" I said, spinning around in my chair so my back was at her as I heard Annabelle laugh slightly.

"Are you going to drop off the girl today?" Annabelle asked me. I shrug.

"Depends. I mean, if the worst is that her Killjoys got ghosted, she could leave here. Yeah?" I asked.

"Of course. You know I'm not one to throw people out. If I was, you would have been kicked out long again."

"Oh I feel so loved," I grumbled.

"Go out and tell her that you managed to call someone. I'll stay and wait for a reply," Annabelle said.

"Alright. I'll check on Reese while I'm at it." While we were trying to contact Grace's Killjoys, Reese had started to feel light headed so I moved him back to his bed so he could rest. I got up from my seat, pulling my goggles down so they were now covering my face.

"Why are you putting them on?" Annabelle asked, probably already knowing the answer by the tone of her voice. I shrug.

"Oh, you don't actual think the child could do anything diabolical knowing what you look like." She said, disbelieving it. I walk to the door.

"You never know," I comment as I opened the door.

"You're going to have to learn to trust again," She said as I left the room. Her words echoed in my mind as I went through the curtains to the medical room. Trust...it's a thing I lost a long time ago. In this world, it no longer comes so easily. People who trust easily usually wind up dead or being used. I refuse to be either. Nobody will gain my full trust unless they already had it like Reese and Annabelle. That's just the world I live in now.

I entered the medical room, seeing Betty talking with Grace and making her laugh a little. I saw that Grace held a can of food in her hand as a water bottle laid beside her. Betty must have given her them. I walk towards them, making my presence known as I spoke.

"Well, the kid seems to be doing fine." They looked towards, both smiling.

"Yep. Like I said, she just needs to stay off that foot and it will heal up soon. So, any luck on calling her friends?" Betty said.

"Sorta. Doctor D put out a transmission about you and I managed to get Show Pony so he said he will try and call them cause I had no luck," I said, talking to Grace more than Betty. Grace just smiled.

"Thanks again for this," I wave her off.

"Will you stop that? It's fine, kid but I'm not sure what you can do here. We really have nothing to do for kids."

"You can always ask Re-" Betty started before I shot her a look that, thankfully, Grace didn't catch.

"Read...you can always read," Betty said, saving composure ever so slightly despite the fact it didn't add with her previous half statement.

"It's not those magazines, SHINE or MURDER is it? That's all my friends read," Grace said, scrunching her nose slightly. I chuckle slightly at her reaction.

"No, nothing like that. There's a few books lying around and, I think, one or two comic books." Grace stared at me in disbelief like I said we had the Holy Grail amongst the junk on this base.

"Seriously? Man, this place has everything!" She cried.

"Grace, are you telling us that your base doesn't even have books?" I ask, slightly in shock that the Killjoys she was partnered with didn't even supply the child with books.

"Not really. I mean, there are a few but they are boring and some pages have been torn out. I've heard of comic books but I've never seen ones from before Better Living," She said.

"Oh god, those are crap. Don't worry kid, I'll find one for you to read." Grace beamed at me as I said that.

"Cool, Poison told me he use to draw comics but he never really draws anymore."

"Poison?" I question.

"Oh, he's one of my friends; Party Poison." I snort at the name.

"Nice name."

"No better than yours, Bladez," Betty smirked.

"At least mine sounds cooler. I'll be back in a minute, hopefully with the book in hand." Grace nodded and went back to talking with Betty. I made my way towards Reese's room. I didn't want Grace to find out about him and for her to tell her Killjoys about him, incase there was a leak amongst them and it resulted in him being taken away from me again. I was not taking any chances.

I reached his room, seeing he was curled up in his covers with his back facing me. I walked up to his bed and hovered over him, looking at his face. His brow had a thin layer of sweat on it as his body shook slightly. I placed my hand on his forehead, retracting it as I felt how hot he was. I lower my gaze, my hands curling into fists as my anger rose. He didn't deserve this, he shouldn't be like this. It wasn't fair. He had done nothing in his life to entail this kind of punishment. But I'll find a way to save him, even if it kills me.

"I'll do everything I can to get you better," I mutter, leaning over and giving him a kiss on his sweat drenched forehead before picking up a random comic from his floor and leaving again, thinking about all the things I would do to the people that did this to him if I ever got my hands on them...

* * *

><p>"Well, good news," Annabelle said as she entered the sitting room. Betty and I relocated Grace in here so she could sit in comfort than that gurney we have in the medical room. Grace had loved the comic book I showed her, asking about the different characters and such. I use to be quite good at things like that but all the facts and things like that have just seemed to have evaporated in my mind.<p>

"And that would be?" I ask, wondering if it was indeed good news.

"Young Ricky was just on the radio and said that Grace's friends are fine. They were apparently really worried about you, dear," She said to Grace, using Show Pony's real name. Why he told Annabelle it, I'll never know. Grace let out a sigh of relief as she heard this, probably happy that they didn't get ghosted.

"So, when do they want to meet?" I ask. Annabelle handed me a piece of paper.

"All of the information is on that."

"Tomorrow, huh?" I say.

"So, I'm staying the night?" Grace asked. I nod.

"Yep. You can take my bed. I won't need it."

"Angel..." Annabelle grumble, making me shrug.

"What? It's late already and I'm not tired." As I said this, Grace let out a large yawn, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Although, I can't say the same for the kid." Come on, time for bed," I say, getting up from the couch and lifting Grace into my arms.

"Say goodnight to the child, ladies," I say to Annabelle and Betty.

"Goodnight, Grace," They said in unison.

"Night," Grace mumbled as she let out another yawn. I smirk and leave the sitting area and soon arrive in my room. It was bare compared to Reese's room. I only had a bed and that was it. There was a box lying underneath the bed but that wasn't important to anyone other than me. I lower Grace onto my bed, watching her as she made herself comfortable amongst the covers.

"You guys are so lucky to have comfy beds," She said as she snuggled into the bed.

"Yeah, too bad I can't enjoy it."

"Why is that? Do you not sleep?"

"Not really. I'm not very good when it comes to sleep," I say, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How come?" I shrug.

"Don't know. It just never seems to come to me."

"I wonder if that's a thing with Killjoys. My friends have trouble sleeping. They say it's because of the nightmares," Grace said. That was a probably cause if I'm honest.

"Yeah, sounds about right," I say.

"What made you become a Killjoy?" Grace asked, her eyes drooping. I smirk and ruffle her hair.

"That's a story for another day, kid. I might tell you it some other time. Right now, sleep so that foot will be okay for tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Bladez," She said before seemingly drifting off into sleep. I remove my goggles and wipe my eyes, knowing she was away now.

"Night Gracie..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know it's little rubbish and slow right now, but it will pick up! The Fabuolous Killjoys make an apperance next time...at least I think they are. What could that mean I wonder, hmm... Thank you for reading and reviews are enjoyed greatly. Thanks again! Ta ta!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, we're off. Don't wait up," I said, handing Grace a helmet as we said our goodbyes to Annabelle and Betty. I patted myself to make sure I had everything; blades everywhere they need to be, ray gun in holster and small back on my lower back. I've decided to take one of my prized possession on this trip; a chokuto blade that was placed in a holder on my back. I had found it a while ago and have become extremely attached to it, not to mention extremely good at using it. You never know when a Drac might appear and ask for a little of the top.

"Thanks for everything again. Maybe I could visit again?" Grace asked hopefully, giving a sweet smile with matching eyes.

"Of course. We would be happy to see you again," Annabelle replied.

"You can even bring your friends along if you want. All guys, yeah?" Betty asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly with a roll of my eyes.

"You think there would be more important things on your mind than guys," I comment, checking to make sure my bike was ready to go.

"I'm a woman, Bladez. I have needs like yourself," She said. I shrug. I really don't care about that kind of stuff anymore. There was no point. All I care about is getting Reese back into good health and nothing else, especially finding a guy to settle down with. There was only one guy for me and he was long gone.

"Yeah, I can just keep them under control. Well, we better get going if we want to make it on time. Say bye bye," I tell them. Grace, Annabelle and Betty said bye to one another before Grace came over to my bike. Her ankle had recovered greatly in just one day, proving of Betty's ability to be excellent. I took my position on the bike, lifting Grace up so she could sit in front of me. She put on her helmet and I strapped it on for her.

"I really wish you would wear one," Annabelle said. I pulled up my scarf and shrugged, revving my bike.

"A lot more fun this way." I kicked the stand up and sped out of the warehouse, shooting through the already opened blast doors and down the road towards Route Guano, the pickup point.

The landscape was the usual; sun blaring down even though it was settling in for the night, the desert looking dead as ever with sand and dead twigs. The sight would be unsettling to those who do not live to see it every day for the past years.

Grace gave out a cry of excitement as I sped the bike down the road, the wind hitting my face so hard that it hurt. She was obviously enjoying herself and who wouldn't riding down on a thing of beauty like this. It was one of the only things I enjoy doing nowadays, one of the things that can take my mind off of all that is happening and continues to happen. It brought back memories...

"_No way I'm getting on that thing with you," He whined, backing away from me and the bike._

"_Oh, come on you wimp! I'm good at this!"_

"_You refuse to wear a helmet!"_

"_Which shows I feel completely safe, now get on!" I demand. He sighed and moved forward._

"_Fine, give me the helmet." I grinned at him and handed him the helmet. He put it on and strapped it on. He took the seat from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly._

"_If I fall, I swear..."_

"_You swear what? Come on, you love me too much to threaten me," I grin. I revved up the bike, ready to speed off._

"_Actually, I think I'm gonna-"_

"_Too late," I state as I kick the stand and drive off at high speed. He cried out and held me tighter, pressing his body onto mine. I laughed at him as we raced down the street. It was empty so there was no real fear...but he didn't seem to realize that._

"_Slow down!" He shouted._

"_Why?" I call back. I've never had such fun before._

"_Doesn't this scare you?"_

"_Hell, no! It's great without a helmet!" I could feel the wind on my face, my hair blowing behind me. I felt free._

"_Could we go to the place?" He asked me, his grip still strong._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Please? So we can get a better feel for this thing."_

"_So YOU can get better feel for this," I laugh. "Alright." I left the street, driving towards the place, knowing the route well. It was a perfect day to go to it; sky clear and not a care in the world with one of my cherished people riding with me. It was perfect._

"_Andy...Bladez..."_

"Bladez!" I broke out of my memory, looking down at Grace.

"What's up?" She pointed over to the right.

"Over there!" I followed her hand and saw a car in the distance with shadows gathered around it. I couldn't make out the people so I'm not sure if it is them. The sun had nearly set and the sky was turning into twilight.

"You sure, kid? Could be some Dracs waiting to pick us off," I said through my scarf, sounding muffled. She shook her helmet clad head.

"I know that car from any distance. That's them!"

"Alright if you're sure kid," I said, heading towards the shadows as they grew closer and closer. She was right; no Drac would ever be caught wearing these kinds of clothes unless they wanted to die by the hands of Korse. The shadows were split amongst four men from what I can see. They became more and clearer as I slowed down the bike, ending a few feet away from the car, which was totally styled out complete with the Killjoy symbol. All four men turned guns at the ready. I don't blame them, trust is one of the many things last to the old word to me and I'm sure it must apply to them.

They all seemed to relax when they realized that we posed no threat to them. Grace quickly hopped off, pulling off her helmet and handing it to me before waving at the group of men.

"Hey, guys!" One of the guys rushed forward and got on his knees before Grace, hugging her tightly I could see. The guy wore a blue leather jacket with red trimmings and the 'Dead Pegasus' logo. His jeans were a faded blue with dirt engraved in them and boots. He wore his mask over his eyes; a yellow party mask from what I can see but the guy's most prominent feature would have to be his hair which was a bright red that looked like it would glow in the dark.

The rest of them came forward; one was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants with a sort of space helmet on his head. Must have been his mask. Another was clad in a red leather jacket with a cobra head symbol on it. Underneath he wore a yellow with black lightning bolts t-shirt with black pants and boots. He also wore a helmet but it was yellow with the words 'Good Luck' plastered on the visor. It looked more like a motorcycle helmet. The last one wore a yellow, long sleeved shirt rolled up at the arms to expose some tattoos under a military green vest. His pants were black and his mask was a Halloween mask; Frankenstein's monster.

They all seemed to be happy with the fact that Grace was with them once again in one piece as they crowded around her and spoke words of happiness. I couldn't help but allow myself to smile slightly at the sight. It was nice to see something like this; friends reuniting after a scare of death. The one with the space helmet looks towards me, dismissing himself from the others and walking towards me. I remained seated on my bike, the helmet remaining in my lap.

"Hey, so you're the one that saved Grace, yeah?" He asked me from behind his helmet.

"I didn't save her. I just helped her get back to you," I state. He shrugged.

"That's pretty much the same thing. If you didn't find her then the desert would have surely killed her."

"I didn't find her, she found me. So it's all good now." He nodded.

"Yeah, my name's Jet Star. What about you?" I groan, not liking the fact I had to give my name.

"Angel Bladez, pleasure I'm sure," I said, getting off my bike and lifting the seat to put the helmet inside.

"You mean THE Angel Bladez?" He asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Unless someone else is using my name than yeah," I reply, shutting the seat and resuming my position.

"Wow, never thought we would meet you. The Doc tells us about you."

"And I'm sure it's nothing but compliments. Listen, you have the kid now all safe and sound. My part's done here so I'll be on my way," I said, revving the bike up to make a quick getaway.

"Wait, you don't have to go so soon. We haven't even thanked you yet."

"I'm sure I'll live. If that's all then..."

"Bladez!" Before I released the brake, Grace cried my name, prying herself from the red head and running towards me. She stopped by my side, looking up with sad eyes.

"You're leaving?" I nod.

"You're back with your friends now. I've played my part."

"But..."

"Kid, you said yourself that you would visit so we'll see each other again I'm sure," I said, trying to comfort the girl. She merely nodded, moving forward to hug my leg. God, why is she so cute. Do not fall for her; you have other things to worry about like Reese. I shake my head and reach into my pack, feeling around until I felt the paper. I pulled it out and handed it to Grace.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at it with interest.

"It's the next part of that comic book you were reading. I managed to find it while you were sleeping. Told you we had it somewhere. Keep it." Grace beamed up at me and hugged my leg again. I patted her on the head, my smile growing slightly. Reese didn't mind, saying he had read it about a hundred times and he wanted the kid to have something despite not meeting her.

"You have comic books? You don't see them nowadays, especially the good ones," Said Frankenstein's monster. The rest of the men gathered around us slightly, making me uncomfortable slightly.

"Yeah, well, it's amazing what you find out here. Anyway, I'm..."

"I'm Fun Ghoul, nice to meet ya," I frown as I heard the smile in this man's voice.

"Yeah, Angel Bladez, now I need to..."

"Thanks for helping Grace out," He interrupted. I nod.

"Okay, well..."

"We really appreciate it. We love this little kid as our own," He said, reaching down and ruffling Grace's hair.

"That's great. I'll be..."

"Aren't you two gonna thank her?" Fun Ghoul asked the blue and red guys. My hands curled around the handles of my bike. I'm getting freaking annoyed by the constant interrupting! I couldn't care less if they thanked me, Betty was trying something new with Reese to see if it will help and I want to be there.

"Thanks," The red guy said, a little unemotionally. Must not be a talker, this one.

"Thank you," The blue guy said, his voice soft.

"It's fine. Right, now that's done..." I trailed off as I saw something in the distance. A shadow with a dust cloud following it was coming towards us, very fast for that matter.

"Anyone else invited to this party?" I asked.

"No, just us..." Jet trailed off as he followed my gaze, seeing the oncoming crashers.

"Then I believe we should ditch this dance and get the hell out of here," I suggested. They nodded at my idea.

"We need to get back to the diner if it is Better Living. Let's move out," The blue one said, taking charge. They began to disperse from me but stopped as Grace stood there unmoving.

"What about Bladez?" She asked, pointing to me.

"I can take care of myself, kid."

"But your base is far away. What if they manage to trash you while you are trying to get there?"

"They touch my bike and I'll cut off their fingers and force feed them with them," I snarl slightly. No one touches the bike.

"Can't we let her stay for the night, Poison?" She asked the blue guy. So he was Party Poison, the one Grace mentioned. Now, only the red guy remains nameless.

"Kid, seriously, I'll be fine."

"She's right. Our base is closer and it'll be safer. Think of it as our way of saying thanks," Poison says. I groan a little. I really don't want to go with them. I want to get back to Reese and help Betty anyway I can but these guys were gonna be stubborn, I can tell. Staying at another Killjoy base was not...another Killjoy base. They were Killjoys fighting Better Living like me, they must have stolen a few files from them at some point and the way Jet spoke, they were close to Doctor Death Defy who might have some new documents that could help me save Reese. If they really wanted to thank me for saving the kid, they can help me by giving me anything they knew.

"Alright, I'll come but just for one night to put your mind at ease," I said. Grace muttered a 'yes' before leaving with the others. Party Poison remained behind for a minute as the others climbed into the car.

"Shouldn't we be going like...NOW," I said, seeing the shadow had transformed into a car, a slick, black car and that only meant one thing; Better Living.

"You remind me of someone," He whispered, I could barely make him out.

"Yeah? Well, if they are dead then I'm sure I would in about five minutes if we don't move!" I cried, revving up my bike. His hands curled into fists before running towards the car, jumping into the driver seat. The car began to drive off with me trailing behind it. I turned my head to see the Better Living car catching up with us with two bikers at either side. I grinned under my scarf, grasping my blade.

This was gonna be a fun ride...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a bit blah but bear with me, it's gonna get interesting. It's just the intro bit you know? Anyway, Andy's met the faboulous killjoys...and seems to have no idea who they really are and does not seem to like them. Will that all change? Read on to find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing, continue to do so please! Until next time, party people!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The Better Living was inching closer and closer to us, obviously not giving up on us. After all, we are wanted fugitives and these parasites would be praised as heroes if they managed to capture the Fabulous Killjoys. Well, they are going to have a hard time with that with me following behind. I can't have them get caught, they might have something of use to me and I don't want that kid to be taken by Better Living...no, I don't care for her...whatever.

One of the Killjoys, that annoying one Fun Ghoul I think, wielding two ray guns, blue and green and began a barrage of fire at the Better Living car and bikes. He isn't doing much damage as they still pursued us. He manages to get lucky and hit a Drac on a bike, sending him down onto the road hard, tumbling along with his bike. Well, I guess he must be good for something if he is able to kill a Drac. I pull my chokuto blade from it's sheath, the sun gleaming of it's mirror shine. With one hand clutching the blade and another steering my bike, I move in closer to the other bike. The Drac had seen this coming, wiping out his blaster and taking a few shots at me. I managed to move out of the way for a few of them, the Drac didn't seem skilled with multi-tasking but he managed to scrap my arm but I didn't let it faze me, feeling only a stinging pain. Instead, I moved closer to him, raising my blade and swinging it down onto the Drac, watching as blood spurted from the long slice I made from his neck down to his chest. The body went limp, the bike falling to the ground and flipping over due to the speed.

I smirk. Two down, one to go.

The car had gained a lot of ground, nearing the Trans AM. I sped forward to catch up with it. I drove up to the window, looking in and there he was. The head exterminator, the one that most feared; Korse. I don't know why people are scared of him. He was like the rest of us; human. He bleeds like us, Killjoys. I don't care if he had 'modifications' to make him better, he can die like the rest of us...at least that is the theory I have.

He caught sight of me, simply gazing at first but his full attention was on me as he realized who I was. He glared slightly, saying something to the Drac beside him. I reach up and pull my scarf down slightly, making a kissy face towards him, puckering my lips up before pulling my scarf back up and slashing the front tire with my blade. I watch as the rubber peeled off the metal, causing sparks to form as it conflicted with the road below it. I can see that Korse is having a hard time controlling his vehicle, I should help him.

Falling back to the rear of the car, I attack the other tire. The car began to swerve into my path. Okay, did not plan for that. I manage to brake in time to miss getting hit by the out of control car, driving by it to catch up with the Trans AM. I look back and saw the car had finally stopped, allowing two ever shrinking bodies to emerge from it, one falling as the other swung at it. I smirk under my scarf, placing my blade back into it's sheath.

Oh, Korse must be pissed...I would love to see his face!

I manage to catch up with the Trans AM, following close behind it as the day began to disappear. Despite it being a barren wasteland, the sunset was still beautiful, one of the only things to remain beautiful in this world. As we continued down the road, I could see a building growing in the distance. The Trans AM had started to edge towards it; I suppose that is their base. The building soon became clear, revealing it to be a diner. A beat up one, I might add. The sign had fallen apart, now saying 'die'. Quite appropriate if I think about it. It seemed beaten by the harsh winds, dust and acid that passed by this way. I pulled up along with the Trans AM, parking a little more underneath the roof of the place. I don't want my baby getting dirtier than it already is.

As I got off my bike, I was soon hugged from behind by a small person.

"Oh my god, that was so cool! You are just awesome!" I smiled a little at Grace's voice, turning around as she let go of me.

"It's nothing really. Like I said, no one touches the bike."

"No but seriously, that was some serious moves out there! Where'd you learn that?" Jet asked me as he came up with the rest of Killjoys. I shrugged.

"A hell of a lot of practice and scars. You can get a lot more done on a bike than a car. More personal that way," I comment.

"Well, let's go inside. I'm bushed!" Cried Fun Ghoul. I waited until they went in first, following behind them into the diner. It was like any other diner I've been to but a little smaller. I looked around as I followed them deeper into the diner. Grace, Fun Ghoul and the red one sat in one booth as Jet and Poison went into the back by themselves. Grace patted the seat next to her, signalling me to sit beside her. I did so, feeling a little uncomfortable being here. I don't like being around people I don't really know for too long. It meant having to talk more and actually seeming like you give a damn about them when you barely knew them.

Jet and Poison came out with cans of food, forks and bottled water. As they placed them down, I groan loudly as I saw it was Power Pup. Of course it would be that. I push the can away slightly and stand up from my seat, noticing that Fun Ghoul and the red one removed their masks in order to eat but I don't look at their faces.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked, stopping from taken his helmet off and his hands falling.

"It's nothing. I'm just not really hungry and I don't want to take any of your food but...could I talk to you, privately?" Jet looked over to the group once then to me again before nodding.

"Alright, come into the back," He said, motioning to me to follow him. I did so, soon entering a large room filled with tables and chairs and other assortment of items. This must be where they kept...a lot of things. There were a few pillows bunched up together in a couple of piles. I guess that is the make shift beds that Grace was talking about.

"So, what's up?" He asked. He seemed comfortable with me and I don't know why. He has just met me. Maybe he was just grateful to me for helping Grace out.

"Well, you were saying how grateful you were for me helping Grace out so...I'm kinda looking for something in return," I said bluntly. I wasn't going to beat about the bush, there was no point.

"Um, we don't have a lot to give but..."

"It's something specific. Do you have any BL files? You have done raids before right?"

"Yeah so you just want whatever we have on Better Living. What for?" Right, how am I gonna answer this one?

"It's for...a mission. I need to know as much about BL as I can before carrying it out. There are a few things I need to know first."

"So, I'm guessing it's all hush hush?" He asked. I nod.

"Something like that. I just want them and we're even," I state. Jet nodded slightly.

"Alright. Wait here for a moment," He said before going off into another room. I waited for him to return, taking in more of the room. I didn't realize that they needed so much stuff. Soon, Jet Star emerged from the room, jerking his thumb towards it.

"Everything we have taken and know of Better Living is in there. Help yourself to anything," He said. I nod.

"Thanks," I say, moving towards the room and past him.

"If you need anything else, we'll be in the diner or probably in here sleeping or something," He said. I nod, acknowledging him before entering the room.

It was a small room, with a table that held a laptop upon itself. Disks were scattered along with paper on it. I sat on the seat at the desk, starting up the laptop. I pull my scarf down, sweat beginning to form because of the heat but I keep my goggles on.

Time to get down to business...

* * *

><p>Time had seemed to disappear as I searched through the numerous files that were placed before me. They had collected a lot of information from Better Living. I must say, I'm impressed. They weren't the Fabulous Killjoys for nothing, I guess. However, a lot of it was useless to me. Some were about weapons while others were personnel and crap like that. But, there were research files as well. Some detailed the drugs Better Living had produced for the populace and others that were created. It was something so I'm not complaining. It could prove useful for helping Reese and getting him back on his feet. I managed to find a blank disc so I could copy the information on to it while I folded the paper files and place them in my pack with the CD.<p>

I felt a buzzing inside. Oh, shit. I forgot to tell Annabelle I was staying here. I pulled out my radio, pressing a button before speaking.

"Sweet Checks, talk to me."

"Angel, you scared the hell out of me. We thought you got ghosted along the way!" Annabelle cried.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda got side tracked and I'm not staying at this diner with other Killjoys."

"Do my ears deceive me? Bladez is socializing with other Killjoys?" I heard Betty say in the background. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut up. How's Reese?"

"Well, the latest medicine isn't working too great." My heart fell as I heard this. Maybe the new information I have will help.

"Shit, is he okay?"

"He's okay for now. He was going nuts because he was so worried about you."

"And now I feel like shit doing that to him but this trip wasn't wasted. I managed to get a few new files that could help Reese and tomorrow I'll visit the Doc to see if he has anything new," I say.

"Well, that's good news. I'll let Reese know when he wakes up in the morning. Call in when you're leaving the diner. Sleep well," Annabelle said, knowing that it wouldn't happen.

"You too," I reply before the line went dead. I placed the radio back in my pack, standing up and stretching my arms high. There was no way I'm sleeping. I can't be bothered facing my demons tonight, even more so in a place I am unfamiliar with. I go towards the door and leave the room. Some of the Killjoys were now asleep I saw, snuggling into their make shift beds, their faces hidden within them. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Grace lying amongst them.

Argh, this kid was really getting to me! I'll soon get over it when I leave this place. I can't afford to grow attached to someone else. I manoeuvre out of the back room, trying to make as little sound as I could. I didn't want to wake any of them up in fear that I will probably have to talk to them or something. I was in the clear as I entered the diner area. It had a calming effect on me as the pale moonlight shined through the blinded windows. Maybe I'll just relax in one of the booths...

"No...stop..." I turn slightly to see that Party Poison was lying in one of the booths. His back was perched against the wall as he hugged himself slightly. His mask was still on but he seemed asleep. He jerked slightly as he mumbled some more.

"Don't...please..." I groan slightly. How can I relax when this guy was muttering in his sleep? I walk over to him, keeping an eye on his movements. Maybe I can wake him and convince him to go...

"Give her back!" He cried, leaping forward towards him. His arms were stretched out, ready to grab and, probably, try to kill anything that they could. I grabbed him by the arms, throwing him to the ground before pulling out a blade from my sleeve and held it to his neck. He breathed heavily and fast, trying to take in his surroundings. I didn't move away. I wasn't about to let this guy do anything to me, not when someone was relying on me.

"What the...what happened?" He asked, tensing slightly as he realized the position he was in.

"I'm guessing you had a nightmare and you tried to attack me. You awake?" I asked, making sure before I move away. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I nod, taking the blade away from his throat and placing it back in it's resting place. I moved away from him, sitting down in a random booth and swinging my legs onto the table. I try and relax my body, closing my eyes. I heard him get up and coming towards me.

"Listen, I'm sorry for that. I don't have much luck sleeping," He explained. I shrugged.

"It's alright."

"How come you're up?" I open one eye to look at him from behind my goggles. He was standing by my booth, looking down at me.

"I just don't sleep. I find it a bother," I answer, closing my eye again. I heard him shuffle slightly. I know he was no sitting across from me. Oh, brother...

"Jet said you were after a few files. Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Something like that. I found something but I don't know if it will help any."

"Well, if you need anything else, just ask. We are totally in your debt for saving Gracie."

"For the last time, I didn't save her. I just helped her out and I told your friend that we're even now. After this, we don't need to see each other again," I informed him.

"But, in the future, if you need any..."

"Seriously, I've been fine on my own all of this time. I don't need anyone." I could hear him chuckle slightly.

"Just like he said." What was he talking about?

"Like who said?" I ask, slightly curious.

"The Doc. He told us about you; the lone Killjoy Angel Bladez. Never accepting help nor needs it."

"That's me in a nutshell."

"I don't believe that."

"How so?"

"Surely there is more to you than just being a Killjoy."

"Getting a little deeper than needed, Red," I said, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Sorry. Just trying to start a conversation."

"You don't need to. You can go back to sleep and just leave me be."

"Wow, you're a real loner aren't you? I wonder what happened to make you like that."

"Let's just say stuff happened and that's all you are getting from me," I state, my hand aiming for my neck and starting to play with the chain that hung from it.

"Don't you want to talk about it? I don't mind. It's better to get it off your chest," He encouraged, pissing me off even more. What is with him?

"No I don't and I don't appreciate being asked questions," I said, trying to keep my annoyance at the minimal level.

"I'm just trying to be friendly as it's obvious you don't trust us. You've kept your goggles on the entire time."

"Trust you? I've just met you! You have to earn trust. I'm not just gonna give you it," I told him.

"Well, how about this; I'll take my mask off if you take yours off." I laughed at his suggestion.

"No thanks. I'm quite happy with this but not that it matters. I'm getting out of here," I state, getting out of the booth and heading towards the door. I'm sick of being in that man's presence. Can he not take the hint that I want to be left alone? He's must be stupid or something.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to leave now! I'm sorry if I offended you!" He called. I didn't stop nor acknowledge that I heard him, I just continued on my path. I heard him come up behind me so I spun around to push him back but I didn't realize that his arm was stretched out to stop me from leaving. Instead for my shoulder, he managed to grab my goggles by accident and started to remove them as he retracted his arm. In retaliation, I reached out and grabbed his mask as a warning but neither of us stopped.

The goggles were now pulled from my head as I had removed his mask, both of us were now bare faced and I don't like it one bit. I don't want this guy to see my face. I raise a hand to cover my face before speaking out to him.

"Give me back my goggles or I'll shove my..." I trailed off as Party Poison exposed his face to me. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. It was like that covered part of his face was the missing piece of the puzzle. I could see his entire face now, his identity. Those hazel eyes, so intense and bright...I know them anywhere.

They didn't belong to Party Poison; they belonged to a man called Gerard Way...

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm a right bitch when it comes to cliff hangers aren't I? Well, she now knows who Party Poison is but the question is, will he know her or...I'm gonna leave it there.<strong>

**Anyway's thank you all for reading and to those who reviewed and subbed. I'm so happy everyone likes Bladez! :D I just hope you contniue to like her and this story. So thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. R&R is always accpeted and makes me happy! See ya!**

PS It's late and I'm tired so spelling doesn't take priority in this AN. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

No way...no fucking way! He's dead! He died that day! Either that or he was in Better Living hands but I've always preferred the former. He can't be here! But...he is. Standing right in front of me, plain as day. Sure his hair had changed but...it was him. Gerard; once one of the closest people in my life...standing right in front of me. His appearance may have changed but his eyes were the same, the same hazel colour and exposed his heart like a window. I would spot them anywhere even after so long.

Why didn't I see it before? Am I just blind or...something else?

"What? What's wrong?" He finally spoke. Now, his voice was pleasing and I recognized it. Why didn't I before? What is going on? I snatch my goggles from him, tossing his mask as I pulled them over my face and covering it once more.

I...I...don't know why I'm doing this but...I don't want Gerard to see me...I can't explain it.

"Sorry about that. Guess there is no need for this anymore," He said as he tossed the mask on the counter and offering me a soft smile. I look away from him, unsure about what to say.

My mind is going nuts with things I should do and it can't decide! I want to go up to him and tell him who I am but...

"What happened to your arm?" I break out of my spinning mind and look at him, seeing he was look at my arm. I glance at it and saw the jacket was burnt slightly, where that Drac shot me. I completely forgot about that. Shit...

"Uh...I got hit by a Drac. It's nothing," I say.

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy. Let me see." He came too close before I could tell him to stop, grasping my arm and examining the jacket, moving it out of the way slightly. He squinted his eyes a little before speaking.

"Could you take this off so I could get a proper look?" I couldn't help but nod. All of these feelings and thoughts left me open and vulnerable. I pushed off the sleeve of my jacket, hissing slightly as it grazed the wound. As my arm became bare, I looked to check the wound myself. It was a mere burn, nothing dangerous or life threatening. Betty could fix this up in a few moments when I go back.

"Doesn't look too bad but I better put something on it and wrap it up," Gerard said. I shook my head.

"No it's fine. Really, don't bother," I resist but Gerard shook his head.

"It's no bother. Just sit down and I'll be back." With that, he left the front area and went into the back. I did as he asked, sitting in one of the booth and shrugging off the jacket completely and removing my scarf. I began to play with my necklace, still dazed by the fact my childhood friend and more was alive and in the next room. Oh god, what can I say to him? Hey, remember me? It's me, Andy, I know I know, I'm not dead either...wait, what did he think I was? Did he think I was dead or...argh! Too many thoughts!

"Scoot over." I look up and see him standing over me, his jacket was now removed exposing a black sleeveless shirt and his hands were bare now. I move over, allowing him to sit as he placed a thin tube, nearly used up, and a bandage. He squeezed whatever was left in the tube on his fingers.

"If that's all you got then just leave it. I'll just get it fixed up when I get back to my place," I said. It seemed they were on limited supplies and I didn't want him to waste any on more.

"Really, it's okay. It might get worse. Better safe than sorry," He said as he began to rub the cream on my wound. The slight pain didn't register; I've got too much to think about. Why am I stalling? There was no reason behind it! I look over and see a silver band around his ring finger, my eyes widening slightly. It was the partner to my promise ring. He kept it all this time...

"You married?" I ask. For all I know, he might have just kept it on to say he was married to someone else. Rings were a hard thing to come by in our world. It had been so long, I wouldn't expect him to never find any other person to love. He looks confused for a moment before looking at his hand, a smile spreading across his face as he saw.

"No, I'm not. This is just...a momentum you could say," He said, continuing to rub the cream into my wound.

"Of?" I just wanted to hear what he thinks happened to me.

"Of a...very special girl," He said in a sigh.

"Girlfriend?" He nodded.

"Yeah, long time ago."

"She meant that much to you? Don't you have someone right now?" I press.

"Yeah, she did. I was in love with her so I got two of these rings made and gave her the other one. We promised that we would stay at each other's side but...Better Living had other plans. Our town was raided and I lost her. After they cleared out, I went back to look for her but...I didn't find her so I guessed she was taken by them. That's part of the reason why I became a Killjoy. And no, I don't have anyone now. I guess I've just lost interest since her and it's really hard in this time, wouldn't you say?" I nod slightly. He didn't have anyone and he still thinks of me it would seem. God, I could just...

"Looks like I've struck something." I look at Gerard, wondering what he was talking about.

"What?"

"You haven't made a remark or anything so I guess I must be doing something right. There, all done." I look at my arm and see that he has completely finished with dressing the burn. I look back to him, unsure by what to say. Everything was building up inside, making me confused and emotionally. I...I just...

"You still don't trust me? What the hell happened to you to make you so closed off?" He asked.

"...For one, I lost you..." I didn't give him time to answer and I went forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and held him close and tears began to fall from my eyes but they didn't run down my face due to my goggles. It feels so good to hold him once again, so close that I could smell his scent.

"Uh...you okay?" I didn't let him go, I just wanted to sit here and hold him...and now, I'll need to tell him.

"You said...when I first met you...I reminded you of someone...who was it?" It came out as a sob but I couldn't help it. It was all coming out now.

"You reminded me of...the girl I told you about."

"Her name...what was her name?"

"...Andrea..." I choked a little, hearing my full real name. It had been a long time since I heard that name.

I felt Gerard grasp my shoulders slightly, trying to push me away but I was reluctant to let go but he was persistent so I let go of him. He pushed me away enough so now we were face to face. I could see the confusion in his eyes but a sense of wonder as well. He looked to my chest, seeing the silver chain on my neck which was lying above my t-shirt as I didn't put it back inside. His eyes grew slightly as he reached for it, holding the ring in his hands and began staring at it.

"...Where did you get this?" He asked sounding breathless.

"Where do you think?" I counter. His head shot up as I say this, his eyes beginning to moist as he continued to stare. He lets the ring slip out of his hand as he reached up to my face, taking a hold of my goggles and slowly removing them. As they were removed, Gerard's eyes began to fill with tears which fell down as my face was now exposed to him. We sat there, staring at each other as the tears fell, not one word was uttered.

Until Gerard said it.

"Andrea?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly. I don't blame him giving it a questioning tone. I nod, confirming myself.

"Gerard..." I reply in a small voice with a small smile. This time, it was Gerard that rushed forward, wrapping his arms around me and holding me in a tight grip. I could only reply in a slight hug as Gerard's arms pinned mine to the side. This felt even better than before. It was just like back when we were young...and none of this shit was going on around us. I just wanted it to be like this, nothing to bug us...or kill us for that matter.

"Oh, god, Andrea," Gerard muttered, burying his face in my hair.

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"You're alive."

"It would seem that I am." I couldn't help it.

"God, even now you're sarcastic bitch...I've missed that." He parted from me, his hands now holding my arms. His face was wet from the tears like mine. He reached up with a hand and brushed a few away with his thumb as he cupped my check. The silence fell upon us again...I don't want that.

"So...your hair...what's that all about?" He chuckled slightly before shrugging.

"I wanted a change and it better suits my job."

"Leader of the Fabulous Killjoys. You climbed up the ranks quickly."

"What can I say; I can be a real pain in the ass."

"Don't I know it," I laugh with him following me. It was like old times. My walls had crumbled down and, for once, I was completely relaxed and calm. I have no reason to act hostile and slightly bitchy...it felt good.

"I thought you were dead," He muttered, looking away slightly.

"The thought was mutual. I...I didn't want to think about the other option, that Better Living had you." Gerard shook his head.

"No, I managed to get away from them and I ran. I ran so fast until my legs gave out and I couldn't go any further. After I recovered, I went back to look for you but...I never did. I blamed myself for losing you, for running away," He said, looking away. He seemed ashamed of himself.

"You shouldn't have. You did the right thing. I managed to get away to but someone ended up dragging me into the tunnel to safety before I could look for you and then...something else came up," I said, thinking about how I went straight after Reese.

"Well, we're together now at least," He encouraged. I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said in a slight whisper. Gerard move closer to me, his face drawing closer to mine until his lips graced mine. It was a light kiss, one you would give to a family member but it was nice all the same. He stayed there for a moment before pressing them tighter to mine, deepening the kiss but it was still innocent. It lasted for a few moments before we parted, still close to each other.

"That was nice," Gerard said in a slight voice. I nod.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we get some sleep? We can talk more in the morning." I nod. I will try to sleep but I can't promise anything. We snuggle closer together, his arms now around me as he rests his head against mine.

"I'm glad you're safe," He whispered. I nod.

"We're together again and no one is gonna part us. Ever again." I nod again.

Soon, I heard Gerard snore slightly as his chest moved in and out at a slow pace. I move slightly to get more comfortable and close my eyes.

I still can't get my head around it. Gerard is alive and now he was holding me like he did back before this shit happened. We would talk about it more tomorrow like he said.

Maybe I'll even get a good sleep tonight...

* * *

><p>"Andrea! Come here!" Gerard cried, waving his arm. I started to move towards him but another voice spoke against it.<p>

"You're abandoning me! After all we've been through!" I turn to see Reese kneeling on the ground, panting and looking worse than ever. His skin was pure white and his eyes were dull, clinging on to life.

"What? No I..." I began but didn't finish. Reese just shook his head.

"You said you would save me but you would just through me away in exchange for your old boyfriend!" He cried.

"He's just jealous that you have someone else in your life! Come on, Andrea! This is what you wanted!" Gerard shot back.

Was it?

"Andy, how could you! You're my sister! We've been at each other's side all of our lives and your just gonna throw that away for something you lost? What kind of person are you?" Reese sneered, coughing after words.

I fall to my knees, grasping my head as both shouted their arguments at me. I can't take this. I...surely I can do both but...I don't know...

I love Gerard, that would never change but...Reese is my brother, I can't abandon him.

I can't...I can't...

"I can't!" I cry as my eyes snapped open, the world flooding back around me. The diner was now lit up with the light from outside. No one seemed to be up yet as it was quiet. Gerard was still snoozing on top of me, sleeping soundly. I blink a few times to gather myself.

I guess I didn't get that good night sleep after all but it did put things into perspective.

I know what I must do.

I push Gerard off of me, carefully so I don't wake him and place him back down on the booth chair. I grab my jacket, scarf and goggles, quickly putting them back on so I was ready to leave.

I take one last look at Gerard, seeing that he had a slight smile on his face. I lean over to him and place a kiss on his check.

"See ya, Gee," I mutter before pulling myself up and heading towards the door out of the diner.

The sun beat down on me as I was exposed to its harsh rays. Looks like another warm day...like every other freaking day here. I walk over to my bike, seeing nothing had happened to it during the night and it was only covered in dust. After brushing some off, I got on it and revved it up, listening to the purr of the engine. I'll make one quick stop to the Doc and then back home...

"Andrea!"

...Shit.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked as he jogged over to me. I sigh heavily, pulling my goggles over my eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving," I said, my old facade arising once more.

"What? Why?" He asked, becoming more panicked by the second.

"I...I can't do this Gerard. At least not now."

"Why? You seemed fine with it last night!" He cried.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I was caught up with the fact that you were still alive. I didn't think about anything else."

"What else is there to think about?"

"A lot, you will find. I'm sorry, Gerard but you will just get in the way. You will not understand how happy I am that you are alive but...I can't be with you."

It hurt to say all of these things but I have to keep my mind focused at the main thing at hand; Reese is still sick and not getting better. If I dilly dally with Gerard then he will not get any better and...the worst might happen. Reese's recovery comes first.

"Get in the way of what? Let me help you, just please don't go!" He pleaded. I pulled my scarf up onto my face, giving Gerard one last glance.

"See ya," I said, releasing the brake and kicking the stand so I can make a quick exit, ignoring Gerard's cries for me to stay...

* * *

><p><strong>...You do not realize how much I hate this chap. It was so hard to wriet and I still don't like it! I'm sorry about that but the next one will be better, I promise. I just thought that Bladez would just get mixed up in everything, being closed off for so long, she didn't know how to react to the fact and just wgged out in a sense, ebing quiet then emotionally as such. You might hate it so sorry if you do. I am sending this at the bottom of a cliff as SOMEONE pushed me due to the cliffhangers and no doubt has sent something else for the shit in this chap. Once again sorry. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing and more is enjoyed and greatly appreciated. Until next time!<strong>

**PS: People responded to my plea! I would like to thank My Hedley Romance and Missle Kid for doing so and also, Horrid Hazuki sent me this as a gift! If you can't see it then I suggets going on to her profile and finding her diveinart profile link.**

.com/#/d42e790

**Thank you once again, guy! :D** **and sorry again for this rubbish :/**


End file.
